


Melodious Ladybug

by QueenPersephoneofHades



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Gen, dumbness, teenagers being silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPersephoneofHades/pseuds/QueenPersephoneofHades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tries not to take offense when, upon their first meeting, his partner broke into a hysterical, nearly screeching rendition of the Nyan Cat song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melodious Ladybug

He’d known, from the very first moment he’d transformed, that it would happen; that he’d be subject to many an annoying joke in his tenure as a magical superhero that fought bad guys who wore increasingly ludicrous outfits while cursing himself and falling flat on his face due to his own magic half the time. He’d known he would be mocked, ridiculed and doubted from here to kingdom come, even before he got a chance to actually do some good for this city.

He just didn’t expect it from his own _partner._

It’s not fair, really; she’s a ladybug, a sign of good luck and the picture of daintiness disguising nerves of steel and a will to match.

How are you supposed to make fun of that? Were you even _allowed_ to make fun of a ladybug?

He, on the other hand, was a cat, a popular creature used in more than enough books and movies and cartoons to last a life time; and he was a _black cat_ to boot, which meant bad luck to everyone both on and off the battlefield.

It was a miracle he didn’t fall off a roof every five minutes with the way his powers liked to deliberately make him miserable.

Even so, he tried not to take offense when, upon their first meeting, his partner broke into a hysterical, nearly screeching rendition of the Nyan Cat song.

“Yes, ha ha,” he drawled, desperately hoping the blush rising in his cheeks went unnoticed by the lovely laughing figure the girl had been reduced to. “I am Nyan Cat. Yay.”

“S-sorry,” she managed, heaving for breath and blinking up at him with the most stunning blue eyes he’d ever seen, covered by a mask or not. “It’s just… cat.” She waved a hand at his attire, clearly holding back more laughter.

He tried not to pout too noticeably, and judging by her face he did not succeed.

“At least I decided not to take a stroll in my footie pajamas,” he muttered sourly, a little bit – dare he say it – _hurt_ by her teasing.

She blinked even more at the dig against her outfit, and he wished he could fall off the roof now and make it look casual. ‘ _Smooth, Romeo._ ’

He started to stammer an apology, but before he could get more than a few garbled, uncertain syllables out she was laughing again, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “You’re alright, kitty-cat!” she declared, not at all condescending for once, and his heart skipped a beat; that blush was definitely noticeable now, but thank his lucky stars she didn’t comment on it.

“This is the beginning of a beautiful partnership!”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this. This cartoon isn't even out yet and I'm already in love with it. I ship CatBug as the OTP and I totally love the fact that the boy is wearing a skintight cat-suit and having a female lead superhero makes me want to cry happy tears. I'm gonna love this show. So will you. Bye.


End file.
